Der Knappe des Prinzen
by Lady Knight Marafraia
Summary: für alle deutschen Fans von Tammy:hier die Übersetzung meiner englischen Geschichte:Alanna ist Jons Knappe,aber er weiss nicht,dass sie ein Mädchen ist.Auch ihr sollt nicht länger warten:Kapitel 6. Schreibt mir bitte viele Reviews,das spornt mich an ;-
1. Gedanken

Hallo, alle deutschen Fans von Tammy! Ich hab gemerkt, dass es von uns hier doch einige gibt blitzmerker und hab mir gedacht ich könnte doch die Übersetzung meiner englischen Geschichte hier rein stellen… Also, ich fange mal mit dem ersten Kapitel an und wenn ich genug Rückmeldungen/Reviews bekomme gibt's mehr ;-)

Disclaimer: Ganz Tortall und alles was damit zusammenhängt, gehört Tammy!

Der Knappe des Prinzen

Kapitel 1: Gedanken

Alanna streichelte Immertreu auf ihrem Schoss und schaute aus dem Fenster auf den Wald, der sich vor dem Palast auftat.

So viel war in den letzten Jahren passiert und immer noch hatte niemand ihr Geheimnis entdeckt, nicht einmal George oder Jon. Es war knapp gewesen in der Schwarzen Stadt, aber sie hatte es geschafft die Ysandir Ylanda zu töten, bevor diese sie an Jon verraten konnte. Jetzt war sie sechzehn und konnte stolz auf sich sein, sie war eine der besten Schwertkämpfer Tortalls, hatte ihrem Prinzen in der Schwarzen Stadt das Leben gerettet und war sein Knappe geworden. Ja, sie konnte wirklich stolz auf sich sein. Natürlich musste sie immer noch die Spötteleien der anderen Jungen über sich ergehen lassen, weil sie sich rein gar nichts aus Mädchen machte und Partys mied, aber im Großen und Ganzen war ihr Leben, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Was die wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich ein Mädchen bin? Sie würden mich bestimmt hassen und Jon würde mich nicht mehr als sein Knappe wollen!" Immertreu rümpfte die Nase. _„Das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört habe. Wie willst du das den wissen, wenn du…"_ Ein Geräusch im Nebenzimmer ließ Alanna aufschrecken. Jon war von der Gerichtssitzung zurückgekehrt.

„Alan, bist du da?" „Ja, Jon. Komm rein, die Tür ist offen." Jon kam in ihr Zimmer. „Du musst dich fertig machen, in einer halben Stunde fängt der Ball an. Lady Delia wird auch da sein und ich will, dass du piekfein aussiehst und dich benimmst." Damit verschwand er wieder um sich selber fertig zu machen.

Mist, der Ball zur Feier von Jons Geburtstag, wie konnte sie den nur vergessen haben! Nein, eigentlich hatte sie ihn nicht vergessen, nur verdrängt. Sie hatte keine Lust sich schon wieder den ganzen Abend von Jon herumkommandieren zu lassen.

Jetzt fiel ihr auch wieder ein, was sie an ihrem Leben gerade nicht so toll fand: Jon!

Es hatte vor ein paar Wochen angefangen. Seit dem Kampf gegen den Tusainer Ritter, sah er sie manchmal so komisch an und machte ihr das Leben schwer, nichts konnte sie ihm recht machen und schon lange war er nicht mehr mit ihr und den anderen ins Tanzende Täubchen gegangen, um George zu besuchen. Sie hatte schon geglaubt, er hätte ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden, aber dann hätte er sie doch zur Rede gestellt, oder?

Außerdem gab es da auch wieder diese Tage, an denen schien zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung zu sein, sie hatten Spaß zusammen wenn sie in den Übungshöfen gegeneinander kämpften oder abends in seinem Zimmer saßen und bis spät in die Nacht redeten.

Heute war definitiv nicht so ein Tag. Widerwillig machte sie sich fertig für den Abend.

Ooooooooooo

In seinem Zimmer saß Jon auf seinem Bett und hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt. Was ist nur los mit mir? Alan hat mir doch nichts getan! Woher kam dann also seine Wut gegen seinen Knappen?

Alans Stimme drang durch die Tür. „Jon bist du fertig? Beeil dich, oder wir kommen zu spät zu deiner eigenen Party!" „Ich bin noch nicht soweit! Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach." Eine Minute später hörte er, wie Alan sein Zimmer verließ.

Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr. Alan ist doch einer meiner besten Freunde, nein, mein bester Freund. Ohne ihn hätte mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Als er gegen den Tusainer gekämpft hat, hatte ich solche Angst um ihn. Wie konnte ich nur so etwas Dummes tun und ihn für den Kampf vorschlagen? Ich weiss, dass er einer der besten Schwertfechter Tortalls ist, aber er ist auch mein Freund, ich wäre fast gestorben aus Angst um ihn. Mann Jon, was bist du nur für ein Waschlappen! Alan kann wahrscheinlich besser auf sich aufpassen als du auf dich selbst, immerhin hat er dir in der Schwarzen Stadt das Leben gerettet. Was denkst du also dauernd über ihn nach?

Wenn´s euch gefallen hat, schreibt mir doch bitte einen Review. Und wenn´s euch nicht gefallen hat schreibt mir trotzdem einen Review! Dann bekommt ihr auch bald das nächste Kapitel und müsst es nicht auf Englisch lesen ;-)


	2. Gefühle

Kapitel 2: Gefühle

Als Jon den Ballsaal betrat, sah er alle Damen um Alan versammelt. Ein Gefühl der Eifersucht machte sich in ihm breit. _Was hat er nur, was ich nicht habe, dachte Jon während er durch den Saal zu Raoul und Gary ging. Es ist mein Geburtstag und niemand interessiert sich für mich._

„Was ist denn hier los, ich dachte Alan hasst Partys?", fragte er Gary. „Tut er auch, aber die Damen lieben ihn… vor allem seit Juli.", lachte Gary, „Ich habe eben gehört, wie Lady Isabelle zu ihren Freundinnen gesagt hat, Knappe Alan wäre ja so ein Galant und er könne ja sooo gut tanzen!"

Die drei beobachteten wie Alanna von Lady Delia förmlich auf die Tanzfläche gezehrt wurde. Raoul und Gary kriegten sich kaum noch ein vor Lachen, doch Jons Zorn auf Alan wurde immer größer.

Plötzlich stürmte er los auf die Tanzfläche. Er ignorierte Raouls und Garys erstaunte Rufe und hielt direkt auf Alanna und Delia zu. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich hier den ganzen Abend mit den Damen zu amüsieren…? Als mein persönlicher Knappe hast du ja wohl einige Aufgaben zu erledigen, also worauf wartest du noch, hol mir ein Glas Wein!"

Im Saal war es still geworden, alle starrten Jon an. Alanna wurde rot vor Zorn und stürmte in Richtung Büffet davon. Jon wusste er hatte sich grad zum Affen gemacht. _Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem blöden Alan, wenn der sich auch nicht immer an alle Damen ran machen würde! Aber hierfür wird er bezahlen!_

Damit wandte er sich zu Delia um. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Lady Delia?"

~*~

Am Büffet traf Alanna auf Sir Myles, der schon mit leichter Schlagseite daher kam.

„Bei Mithros, was war denn da eben los?", fragte Myles. „Woher soll ich das wissen", fauchte Alanna, „wahrscheinlich ist der Herr Prinz jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt!" Myles lächelte in sich hinein „Ja, ja, die Frauen, haben schon so manche Männerfreundschaft zerstört! Mach dir nichts draus, er beruhigt sich schon wieder." „Vielleicht, aber dann hat er keinen `Freund Alan´ mehr, das ging zu weit, ich rede kein Wort mehr mit ihm. soll er doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Saal. Myles blickte ihr nach und murmelte „Armer Kleiner, die höfischen Spielchen sind einfach nichts für dich…!"

~*~

Alanna verließ den Palast in Richtung Ställe, sie sattelte Mondlicht und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Im Tanzenden Täubchen war es brechend voll. George saß am Ende des Tisches umgeben von seinen Männern. Als er sie sah, lächelte er. „Hey Alan, was ist los?" Sie lächelte gequält zurück „Ach nichts, ich brauchte einfach mal Abstand vom Palast."

George wandte sich zu einer älteren Frau neben ihm um. „Mutter, darf ich dir Alan vorstellen, er ist ein guter Freund von mir. Alan, das ist meine Mutter, Eleni Cooper, sie ist Heilerin, wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich auch an sie wenden."

„Alan, schön dich kennen zu lernen, ich hoffe du gehörst nicht auch zu diesem Diebesgesindel, deren Anführer sich mein Sohn nennt." George spielte den Entsetzten „Also Mutter! Komm Alan, setz dich und trink ein Bier mit uns!"

~*~

Gary rannte hinter Jon her, als der den Saal verließ. „Hey Jon! Jon!!! Warte doch mal! Was war denn eben mit dir los, warum hast du Alan so angegriffen? Erst ist dein Freund! Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art."

Plötzlich zog sich ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Ahh, du bist sauer, weil er so gut bei den Damen ankommt. Stimmt´s?"

„Du kapierst gar nichts, Gary. Lass mich in Ruhe, ich bin müde." Und damit verschwand Jon in seinem Zimmer.


	3. Träume

Kapitel 3: Träume

Jon lag noch lange wach in seinem Bett. Wie zornig Alan ihn angeschaut hatte! _Du hast es verdient, was ist nur in dich gefahren? Lady Delia bedeutet dir doch gar nichts, genauso wie all die anderen Damen._

„Was habe ich nur getan?", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit. „Alan wird nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen!" _Sei doch ehrlich zu dir selbst, Jon, das einzige was dir wirklich etwas bedeutet ist die Freundschaft mit Alan._ Und er stöhnte in sein Kissen.

Im Schlaf verfolgten Jon zwei zornig funkelnde violette Augen in seinen Träumen.

~*~

Ein Zimmer weiter lag auch Alanna wach in ihrem Bett. Sie wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. _Dieser Idiot, was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Dass ich mich vielleicht weiter so von ihm schikanieren lasse? Aber da hast du dich geschnitten, Jonathan von Conté! Als ob ich freiwillig mit Lady Delia oder irgendeiner anderen tanzen würde, wenn du wüsstest…_

_Früher war alles so einfach! Ich weiss einfach nicht was mit Jon los ist._

Entsetzt setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf. _Er glaubt doch hoffentlich nicht, dass zwischen mir und Lady Delia etwas läuft!? Und wenn doch, …er müsste doch eigentlich am besten wissen, dass ich nicht vorhabe mich zu verlieben._ „Mann Jon, du bist so ein Hornochse." Auch sie stöhnte in ihr Kissen.

Endlich konnte sie einschlafen, doch durch ihre Träume geisterte ein Paar saphirblaue Augen.


	4. Kämpfe

Kapitel 4: Kämpfe

Prinz Jonathan klopfte an die Tür. „Alan, ich muss mit dir sprechen!" Hinter der Tür blieb alles still. „Alan? Alan, bist du da?" Doch niemand antwortete. _Wahrscheinlich ist er auf den Trainingshöfen. Naja, ich könnte auch mal wieder ein paar Übungsstunden gebrauchen. _

~*~

Alanna hieb mit ihrem Schwert auf die Strohpuppe ein, als jemand ihren Namen rief. „Hey Alan, sachte, sachte…die Puppe hat auch Gefühle. Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Hallo Raoul, ach ich muss mal ein bisschen Dampf ablassen. Na, wie wär´s? Lust auf einen kleinen Schwertkampf?" „Gegen dich?!?...Nee, lass mal, da verlier ich ja eh nur. Ich bin eigentlich nur auf dem Weg zu einem Rendezvous mit Lady Sofia." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Oh, und ich glaube da kommt genau der Richtige für deinen Kampf… Auf ihn bist du doch sauer, oder?" Und er deutete hinter Alanna auf den näher kommenden Jonathan. „Gib´s ihm ordentlich, so wie er auf dem Ball mit dir umgegangen ist, hat er es verdient!" Damit ging Raoul davon.

~*~

„Alan, es tut mir Leid, was gestern passiert ist!", sagte Jon als er nah genug war. Alanna hob ihr Schwert und griff an. Jon blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu parieren.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort! Du benimmst dich schon seit Wochen wie ein Idiot, ich hab keinen Bock mehr mich von dir herumkommandieren zu lassen." Und sie führte eine komplizierte Kombination gegen ihn aus. „Ich hab deine ewigen Launen satt."

„Ich hab doch gesagt es tut mir Leid, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!" „Pah, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Ich verstehe dich nicht. Du gehst jede Woche mit einer anderen Dame aus, aber wenn ich einmal mit einer tanze…"

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, ich benutze die Damen nur?" Langsam wurde Jon sauer und er hieb wütend mit seinem Schwert auf Alanna ein. Diese konnte nicht parieren und wich überrascht zurück, stolperte dabei aber über einen Stein und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Jons Schwert verfehlte sie nur knapp. „Alan!", Jon schrie entsetzt auf.

„Geht es dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung?" er beugte sich über sie, strich ihr über die Stirn und schaute ihr in die Augen. Alanna merkte plötzlich wie nah er ihr war und ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit.

„Alan, bist du ok?" Jon stützte sie beim Aufstehen. Alanna schüttelte seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte sie mürrisch. „Und du musst dir übrigens keine Sorgen machen, ich bin an deinen Damen nicht im Geringsten interessiert!" Und sie rannte den Berg hinauf zurück zum Schloss.

~*~

Jon blieb verlassen auf dem Trainingshof zurück.

Was war da gerade passiert? Er wollte Alan doch nie verletzen! Er konnte jetzt noch spüren wie Alan gezittert hatte als er ihm aufgeholfen hatte. Sein Knappe war ihm noch nie so verletzlich vorgekommen wie in diesem Moment. Am liebsten hätte er ihn in den Arm genommen und getröstet, aber Alan hatte seine Hand weggeschüttelt. Wie traurig seine Augen ausgesehen hatten!

In diesem Augenblick zerbrach etwas in Jon, er schämte sich für sein Verhalten Alan gegenüber und gleichzeitig war da ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er wollte, dass Alan ihm verzieh. Er wollte ihn umarmen, seine weiche Haut streicheln, in diese unendlich tiefen violetten Augen schauen und seine warmen Lippen küssen. Er liebte Alan, liebte ihn mehr als irgendetwas anderes auf der Welt, das wurde ihm jetzt klar.

Doch im nächsten Moment schalt er sich einen dummen Narren. _Alan ist ein Junge und mein Knappe dazu, ich kann ihn nicht lieben! _Bei diesem Gedanken schlug er hart mit der Faust gegen die Wand und sank kraftlos auf den Boden.

~*~

Alanna warf sich weinend auf ihr Bett. _Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, er bedeutet mir nichts. _

Immertreu sprang zu ihr aufs Bett. _„Hört, hört, große Worte für so ein kleines Persönchen wie dich!" _„Lass mich in Ruhe, du blödes Vieh." _„Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Streit mit deinem Prinzen?"_ Alanna schnaubte. „Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Ich brauche ihn nicht, ihn und seine ewigen Stimmungsschwankungen. Soll er doch zu seinen Damen gehen!" Immertreu gab ein Miauen von sich, als wolle er lachen. _„Das klingt mir eher als sei da jemand eifersüchtig!" _Alanna warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Worauf sollte ich denn eifersüchtig sein? Ist mir doch egal, was er macht!" _„Na, wenn du meinst.",_ sagte Immertreu und sprang vom Bett.

Alanna setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch um ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen. Sie versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken, was eben auf dem Trainingshof passiert war, aber dieses Gefühl, dass sie durchschossen hatte, als Jon sie berührt hatte, ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

_Alles Hirngespinste, da war überhaupt nichts! Und jetzt hör endlich auf dir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, es wartet noch eine Menge Arbeit_. Stöhnend griff sie sich das erste Blatt vom Stapel ihrer Aufgaben.


	5. Hilfe

Kapitel 5: Hilfe

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ruhig, doch Alanna und Jon gingen sich aus dem Weg. Alanna verbrachte viel Zeit in der Stadt bei George und seinen Dieben. Sie trainierte oft mit Marek, um ihre Fertigkeiten mit dem Messer zu verbessern.

Jon ließ sich kaum noch blicken. Er vernachlässigte seine Aufgaben bei Hofe und schloss sich stundenlang in seinem Zimmer ein.

~*~

Gary und Raoul machten sich langsam Sorgen um die beiden. „Wir müssen was unternehmen! Die beiden können sich doch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen." Raoul schaute Gary gespannt an. „Und hast du auch schon eine Idee?" „ Nee, aber mir fällt schon noch was ein! Vielleicht spreche ich einfach mal mit meinem Vater."

~*~

„Onkel Gareth, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?" „Jon, schön dich zu sehen! Ich habe gerade Nachricht bekommen, dass einen halben Tagesritt von hier entfernt eine Gruppe Banditen ein Bauerndorf überfallen und niedergebrannt haben! Ich möchte, dass du dir ein paar Männer nimmst und die Banditen verfolgst." „Aber Onkel, kann das nicht jemand anderes machen?" „Nichts da, du hockst schon viel zu lange hier rum! Und Alan braucht auch mal ein bisschen praktische Erfahrung." „Was? Alan soll mit?" „Ja natürlich, was glaubst du denn? Er ist dein Knappe. Ihr reitet in einer Stunde los."

~*~

Alanna ritt schweigend neben Jon her.

Das Bauerndorf hatten sie verlassen und niedergebrannt vorgefunden. Doch auf der Straße hatten sie einen Jungen getroffen, der vor den Banditen geflüchtet war. Er konnte berichten, dass alle Einwohner rechtzeitig fliehen konnten, nur ein alter Mann war gestürzt und von den anderen Flüchtenden überrannt worden. Alle waren in Nachbardörfern unterge-kommen, aber sie hatten all ihr Hab und Gut verloren. Jon hatte dem Jungen Hilfe von Seiten der Krone versprochen und dann hatten sie die Verfolgung der Banditen aufgenommen.

Jetzt ritten sie schon seit zwei Stunden, aber die Banditen schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Plötzlich kam ein Reiter der Vorhut zurück. „Mein Prinz, wir haben sie gefunden, sie lagern keine fünf Minuten von hier auf einer Lichtung im Wald." „Gute Arbeit! Wir kreisen sie ein und greifen dann an."

Sie erreichten die Lichtung. Dort lagerte eine Gruppe von etwa fünfzehn Männern. Sie hatten ein Feuer angezündet und feierten offenbar ihren gelungen Raubzug.

Auf ein Zeichen Jons verteilten sich die Männer unter seiner Führung um die Lichtung herum. Alanna machte sich bereit für den Angriff.

Doch plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Ein Wachposten der Banditen hatte sie bemerkt und gab einen Warnruf. Jon befahl den Angriff und Alanna stürmte mit erhobenem Schwert los. Die Banditen waren zwar überrascht, griffen aber sofort nach ihren Waffen und wehrten sich gegen die Männer der Krone.

Alanna sah sich einem großen, breitschultrigen Mann gegenüber, der sie herablassend angrinste. „Na du Bürschchen, machst dir wohl gleich in die Hose, was?" Er schlug hart mit seinem Schwert auf sie ein, doch Alanna blockte es ab und führte nun selber einen Hieb gegen seine rechte Seite aus. Sie traf und das Schwert schnitt tief ins Fleisch ein. Röchelnd brach der Mann zusammen. Alanna zog ihr Schwert zurück und wischte das Blut am Gras ab.

Dann sah sie sich um. Der Kampf war im vollen Gange, die Banditen wehrten sich erbittert. Jon kämpfte gleich gegen zwei. Plötzlich schrie er auf, einer seiner beiden Gegner hatte ihn mit seinem Schwert am Bein verletzt. Verbissen kämpfte er weiter, doch Alanna sah, wie sich der zweite von hinten näherte. „Jon, pass auf, hinter dir!" Gleichzeitig zog sie ein Messer, das sie in ihrem Stiefel versteckt hatte und zielte auf Jons Angreifer. Mitten in der Bewegung brach der Mann tot, mit einem Messer im Rücken, zusammen. Im nächsten Moment lag auch der zweite Bandit durch einen Schwerthieb von Jon tödlich verletzt am Boden.

Wenige Minuten später war der Kampf zu Ende. Die noch lebenden Banditen wurden gefesselt. Alanna beugte sich über Jons Bein. „Die Wunde ist nicht tief." Sie legte eine Hand auf das Bein und ließ ihre Gabe in die Wunde fließen. „Danke Alan, du hast mir vorhin das Leben gerettet!" „Dasselbe hättest du auch für mich getan." Sie lächelte ihn an. Die letzten Wochen waren plötzlich vergessen, es war, als hätte es nie Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben. „Komm, wir sollten losreiten, sonst schaffen wir es nicht vor Einbruch der Nacht nach Corus zurück."

~*~

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass der Plan funktioniert!" Gary grinste Raoul an, der aus dem Fenster auf den Innenhof schaute, wo Alanna gerade Jon vom Pferd half. „Mal sehen, wie lange es hält! Die beiden liegen sich doch ständig in den Haaren."

~*~

Alanna half Jon die Stufen zu ihren Räumen hinauf. Die Mägde hatten ihnen beiden schon Bäder eingelassen und Alanna sank dankbar in das warme Wasser. Sie wusch sich ausgiebig und ging anschließend nach unten in den Speisesaal. Nach dem Essen lud sie ein Tablett mit Essen voll und brachte es Jon auf sein Zimmer. Sie klopfte an seine Tür und rief: „Jon, ich bin´s, Alan, ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht!" „Komm rein!"

„Wie geht´s deinem Bein?" „Dank deiner Heilkräfte schon viel besser." Sie setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich dich auf dem Übungsplatz so angeschrien habe, es war nicht so gemeint!" Sie fühlte sich unwohl, hier so nah bei ihm auf dem Bett zu sitzen. Jon ging es ähnlich, er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. _Alans frischer Duft nach Seife, sein warmer Körper so nah. _

Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Ich hab es auch nicht so gemeint!" Und er beugte sich zu Alanna und küsste sie auf den Mund. Alanna schreckte zurück. „Jon, nein, was tust du da?" Erschrocken rannte sie aus dem Zimmer. „Alan, warte, es tut mir leid! Alan, komm zurück…" _Mithros, was hab ich nur getan?_


	6. Verwirrung

Kapitel 6: Verwirrung

Alanna war Hals über Kopf aus Jons Zimmer in ihr eigenes gerannt. Weinend lehnte sie jetzt von innen an der Tür.

Sie konnte noch immer seine weichen Lippen auf ihren spüren. _Warum hat er das getan, er weiß doch gar nicht, dass ich ein Mädchen bin. Göttin, er hat sich in Alan verliebt, er liebt einen Jungen! Das kann nicht sein, die ganzen Damen mit denen er immer zusammen war. Was soll ich nur tun?_

„_Vielleicht solltest du ihm endlich sagen, dass du ein Mädchen bist!" _Immertreu strich ihr um die Beine. „Das kann ich nicht! Dann wird er mich nur noch mehr hassen. Ich werde ihm nie mehr in die Augen schauen können!"

„_Gib´s doch zu, du hast seinen Kuss gemocht!" _„Aber er glaubt ich bin ein Junge! Und dabei war doch gerade wieder alles gut zwischen uns." Weinend sank sie zu Boden.

~*~

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das hält nicht lange!" Raoul sah Gary an. „Ja, ich weiß. Diesmal bin auch ich mit meinem Latein am Ende. Niemand weiß, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist. Das geht jetzt schon seit drei Wochen so. Alan sperrt sich in sein Zimmer ein oder reitet den ganzen Tag allein aus und Jon geht sich jeden Abend im Tanzenden Täubchen betrinken. Wir sollten mal mit George reden, vielleicht kann er Jon zur Vernunft bringen!"

~*~

Aber Alanna blieb gar nicht allein in ihrem Zimmer. Jeden Tag schlich sie sich aus dem Palast zu Frau Cooper.

Am Tag nachdem Jon sie geküsst hatte, war sie das erste Mal zu Georges Mutter gegangen. Sie wusste nicht, wem sie sich sonst hätte anvertrauen können. Sie hatte Eleni Copper ihre Geschichte erzählt und sie um Rat gefragt. Frau Cooper hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie wegen Jon nichts tuen könne, außer ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Weil Alanna dazu aber noch nicht bereit war, hatte Frau Cooper ihr geraten, wenigstens zu lernen, sich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen, da sie sich ja nicht ewig als Junge verkleiden könne.

Seitdem war Alanna jeden Tag zu Frau Cooper gegangen um zu lernen wie ein Mädchen läuft, redet und sich kleidet. Sie war sogar mit Perücke verkleidet mit Frau Cooper auf den Markt gegangen um Kleider zu kaufen.

~*~

So war es langsam Sommer geworden. Alanna und Jon sprachen immer noch kein Wort miteinander und Alanna versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie schön es gewesen war als zwischen ihnen noch alles in Ordnung war. Jetzt aber war irgendwie alles verkehrt…

An einem besonders warmen Tag entschied sie sich daher zur Ablenkung zum See zu reiten. Die Pagen waren gerade im Sommercamp auf Naxen und so würde sie nach Jahren endlich mal wieder ungestört im See baden können. Aus Übermut zog sie sich eines ihrer Kleider an und setzte eine Perücke auf. So verkleidet schlich sie sich zu den Ställen, sattelte Mondlicht und ritt in Richtung See los.

~*~

George hatte Jon an diesem Tag endlich mal vom Trinken abhalten und zu einem Ausritt überreden können. Die beiden waren schon früh am Morgen losgeritten und George versuchte herauszufinden, was Jon so bedrückte. Aber es war als redete er gegen eine Wand und so ritten sie schließlich schweigend nebeneinander her.

Als sie von den Pferden stiegen, um eine Gruppe dichter Tannen zu passieren, stieß George einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. Jon, der hinter ihm ging, schreckte aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken hoch um zu sehen, was George so erstaunt hatte.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich der Badesee der Pagen und Knappen. Doch es waren keine Pagen oder Knappen zu sehen, stattdessen stand nahe dem Ufer ein nacktes Mädchen im Wasser. Keiner der beiden rührte sich, sie starrten beide auf das Mädchen hinunter, das sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Es war klein und sehr schmal. Dennoch wirkte sie keineswegs zerbrechlich, denn unter der Haut zeichneten sich kräftige Muskeln ab. Ihr Haar war pechschwarz und sie schien sehr hübsch zu sein, mehr konnten die beiden Männer aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen. Doch in diesem Moment drehte sie sich um…


End file.
